disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar/Gallery
Images of Scar from The Lion King. Promotional scar.png Scar-Freisteller.jpg The Lion King Promo Picture.jpg Lionkingcharacters.jpg 2745956792 9af400f290 o.jpg|Disney Vault Promotional art of Scar Disney's Sinister Cats.jpg ''The Lion King'' (2019) The Lion King 2019 still 5.jpg The Lion King (2019) - Scar.jpg The Lion King (2019) - Chiwetel Ejiofor with Scar.jpg Concept art ScarAD.jpg|Scar by supervising animator, Andreas Deja. ScarCS.jpg|Scar concept by Chris Sanders. ScarCS.png|Scar concept by Chris Sanders. ScarHyenaCS.jpg|Scar and a hyena by Chris Sanders. ScarHyenasCS.jpg|Scar with his army of hyenas, by Chris Sanders. ScarSimbaRM.png|Scar and Simba concept by Rick Maki. Scar concept art.jpg|Scar concept art MufasaAndScarAG.jpg|Storyboard of Scar and Mufasa by Andy Gaskill. Scar-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889867-500-397.jpg|Note the muscled frame and thick bi-colored mane SCAR01.jpg|The finalized version DLBB 9b.jpeg DLBB 9c.jpeg DLBB 9d.jpeg DLBB 9f.jpeg DLBB 9h.jpeg SB2-5.jpg SB2-7.jpg Scar Ruff model.png scar1.PNG scar2.PNG scar3.PNG scar4.PNG scar5.PNG Scar by Andreas Deja - 1.jpg|By Andreas Deja. Scar Concept Art - Scar as a Rouge Lion.jpg|Scar as a rogue lion by Chris Sanders. Scar Concept and Clean-Up Sketch.jpg|Animation and Cleanup Drawing of Scar about to grab Mufasa's paws and throw him to his death by Andreas Deja and Kathy Bailey. Scar Concept Art - Storyboard from 1992.jpg|Concept Storyboard of Scar from 1992. Scar Concept Art - Chris Sanders 1.jpg|By Chris Sanders. tumblr n2eae05xHQ1s5ptf3o1 400.jpg tumblr n2eae05xHQ1s5ptf3o2 400.jpg tumblr mu49nkcaX51s5ptf3o1 500.jpg tumblr mu49q3CEFR1s5ptf3o1 500.jpg Tumblr me10pi899Y1qgb1o5o11 r1 1280.jpg Scar as a baboon.png|Scar as a baboon ScarInFireAlternateEnding.png Screenshots ''The Lion King lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-418.jpg|"Life's not fair, is it?" zazuscar tlk.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-498.jpg|"''Oh. I quiver with fear!" Scar about to eat Zazu. Disney's The Lion King - Scar - Must've Slipped My Mind.jpg|"Must've slipped my mind." Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa - That Hairball is My Son.jpg|Mufasa: "That hairball is my son..." Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa with Scar - And Your Future King.jpg|Mufasa: "...and your future king." Disney's The Lion King - Scar - I Shall Practice My Courtesy.jpg|"Oh, I shall practice my courtesy." Disney's The Lion King - Scar - Perhaps You Shouldn't Turn Your Back on Me.jpg|"Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-626.jpg|"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-1360.jpg noidea.jpg|"You have no idea." Scar-1-(The Lion King).jpg Scar-9.png|"All the more reason for me to be protective." Scar-Simba-(The Lion King).jpg|Scar "warning" Simba to not visit the Elephant Graveyard. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.jpg|Scar mad that his first plan to kill Simba failed. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3094.jpg|Scar watches the hyenas banter like lunatics. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg|"I'm surrounded by idiots!" AnnoyedScar.jpg|Annoyed Scar by the comments of Banzai. sssss.jpg|"Precisely." Scar-2-(The Lion King).jpg|Scar in "Be Prepared". iceralionking2037.jpg|Scar with Banzai. lk screengrab 333.jpg|"Idiots! There will be a king!" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3307.jpg|"I'' will be king! Stick with me, and you'll NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3357.jpg|Scar resembling ''Adolf Hitler. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3444.jpg|"YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3493.jpg iceralionking2150.jpg|Scar with his hyena army. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3507.jpg|Scar with Simba before the stampede. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-3699.jpg|Scar giving the hyenas the signal to start the stampede. Disney's The Lion King - Scar About to Grab Mufasa's Paws.jpg|Scar about to grab Mufasa's paws. Mufasa-vs-Scar-the-lion-king-2801551-640-380.jpg|"Long live the King." scarsympathy.jpg|"Of course, of course you didn't." killhim.jpg|"Kill him." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4773.jpg|"Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5781.jpg|"What? What did you say?" 17173.jpg|"It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting!" ScarSarabi.png|"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job" Scar scolding Sarabi for failing their hunt. 185px-4.png|Sarabi: "If you were half the king Mufasa was, you'll..." Disney's The Lion King - Scar - He Admits It.jpg|"You see? He admits it." Disney's The Lion King - Scar - Murderer.jpg|"Murderer!" Disney's The Lion King - Scar - Then You're Guilty.jpg|"Then you're guilty!" Disney's The Lion King - Simba and Scar - And Now Everyone Knows.jpg|"And now, everyone knows..." Disney's The Lion King - Scar - Why.jpg|"...WHY!" Imageslfstlk.jpeg|Scar about to grab Simba's paws with his claws like he did to Mufasa. Scar telling a secret to Simba.jpg|"And here's my little secret..." Imagetlkscstmhrttttp.jpeg|Simba choking Scar to make him reveal the truth about Mufasa's death to the pride. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9039.jpg|"I killed Mufasa!" lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9244.jpg|Scar trying to beg Simba for mercy. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9403.jpg|Scar before the fight with Simba. "What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle!" Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg|Scar ambushes Simba Youdothistoherorhim.jpg|Scar and Simba fighting in slow motion. lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9429.jpg|Scar lunges in to deliver the killing blow on Simba... lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.jpg|...but then Simba hurls Scar over the edge lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-9444.jpg|Scar lands on the ground after being thrown off the edge by Simba Scar-10.png|"Ah, my friends." scarbetrayedhyenas.jpg|Scar's eyes widen with horror upon seeing the hyenas turn against him for blaming Mufasa's death on them. scarfinalmoments.jpg|"No! L-L-Let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean it! I— No! No! Look, I'm sorry I called you— No! NO!" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9307.jpg|Scar's final moments before the hyenas devour him alive. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9578.jpg|The hyenas jump on Scar and maul him to death ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4577.jpg|Scar in Simba's nightmare lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4578.jpg|"Ha ha ha ha ha!" lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.jpg|"Trust me!" lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4617.jpg|Scar transforming on Kovu in Simba's nightmare Kovu sees Scar's Face in water.png|Scar's reflection in the place of Kovu's. The Lion Guard Scar's Guard.png|Painting of Scar and the other members of his Lion Guard. The-legend-of-scar .png|Scar destroying his Lion Guard after they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa. Scar-and-Zira.png|Scar with Zira in The Lion Guard Janja-Rise-Of-Scar.png Scar's Ghost The Lion Guard.jpg|Scar now a spirit after his death Scar Returns!.jpg Scar-I Have a Plan1.png|''They thought I was defeated Scar-I Have a Plan2.png Let-sleeping-crocs-lie (466).png Scar-I Have a Plan3.png Scar meeting the Lion Guard.jpeg|Scar meeting the Lion Guard Scar and Simba Lion Guard.jpg|Scar face to face with Simba, years since their last fight. ScarBattlePridelands1.jpg|Scar about to kill the lion and the cobra. Scar_using_the_Roar..png|Scar using the Roar to kill the lion and the cobra. ScarBattlePridelands2.jpg|Scar starting to hate his brother and want to overthrow him. ScarBattlePridelands3.jpg|Scar loses the roar of the elders and his mark of leader of the lion guard. Scar Destroyed.jpg|Scar destroyed ''The Lion King'' (2019) Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_0230.jpg Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_0253.jpg The Lion King (2019 film) Scar Your Majesty.png The Lion King (2019 film) (6).png|"… Your Majesty." The Lion King (2019 film) (15).png|"That's why we're going to kill him." The Lion King (2019 film) Scar Be Prepared.png|♪ Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! ♪ Scar & Simba Gorge.jpg Scar_looking_down_at_mufasa_2019.png Scar Long Live The King.jpg|"Long... live... the king!" Scar Throws Mufasa.jpg Scar playing Sorry.jpg The Lion King (2019 film) (23).png|"...and NEVER return!" The Lion King (2019 film) (9).png|"Kill him." The Lion King (2019 film) (30).png Scar & Sarabi.jpg Scar Scratch Simba.jpg Scar (2019).png Simba Fighting Scar.png Scar Destiny.jpg |"This is MY kingdom! MY DESTINY!!!" Scar_this_is_my_kingdom_my_destiny_2019.png Lion_King_2019_Screenshot_3094.jpg Scar Survive to the Falls.jpg Scar Stuck By Hyenas.jpg Miscellaneous Hercules wearing Scar.png|Hercules wearing Scar on his head in Hercules Hercules-phil-scar.jpg|Scar's cameo in Hercules ScarTimonandPumbaa.png|One of Scar's cameos in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Scar secondcameo.jpg|Scar's second cameo lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg|Scar in a non-speaking role in The Lion King 1½ Scar House of Mouse.png|Scar at the House of Mouse Rafiki and Scar.jpg|Rafiki and Scar in House of Mouse Video games ''Kingdom Hearts II Scar KHII.png|Scar in ''Kingdom Hearts II KHII - Confront Scar.jpg|Scar with Sora and the party KHII - Scar and Pete.jpg|Scar with Pete in lion form Scar's death.jpg|Scar's death in Kingdom Hearts II Fantasma de Scar.jpg|Ghost Scar in Kingdom Hearts II ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzScar.png|Scar's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Scar.png|Scar on the Scar app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Dots.png|Scar on the Rock the Dots app icon. Miscellaneous Disneyuniversescar72dpi.png|Scar costume in Disney Universe. Disney Universe - Scar.jpg|Scar boss in Disney Universe Meteos-disney-magic-20070228062826182.jpg|Scar with the hyenas in Meteos: Disney Magic The-Lion-King-Simba-Lawan-Scar.png 03-2.jpg EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Stained-glass portrait of Scar, Maleficent, and Captain Hook in Epic Mickey. Phil in Hades Challenge.png|Scar's Cameo in Hades Challenge EMPL-Scar.png Scar Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Scar in Disney Magic Kingdoms ScarDH.png|Scar in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Sorcerer's Arena 6 .png|Scar in Disney Sorcerer's Arena DHBM-loading Screen.png Scar MK.png Disney parks and other live appearances scarthomsesma-copy.jpeg|Scar in the musical image.JPG 640px-MadnessOfKingScar .png 4797128036 7b25ba48b7 b.jpg|Scar in Disney On Ice Scar at Parks.jpg|Scar in a parade float at Disney Parks 640px-Scar at Disney Park.JPG Scar.JPG|Scar in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. RSCN5619.JPG RSCN5620.JPG|Scar with Hades in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Scar Battle in Adventureland - YouTube.jpg|Scar's defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube6.jpg|Scar's final defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Scar.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg Disney 2008 0254.JPG|Scar's Portrait at the Beverly Sunset shop at Disney's Hollywood Studios scar-2010-disney-world-flower-and-garden-festival.jpg|Scar Topiary Disneyland-News-DCA-Halloween-Party-Villains-Grove-scar.jpeg Merchandise and miscellaneous Plush-DisneyStore-2011-ScarFrontLarge.jpg|Scar plush Scar Pin.jpg Scar Sitting Pin.jpg Scar Square Pin.jpg Disneyland Scar Friday the 13th pin.jpg|Scar Disneyland pin Pluto Scar Pin.jpg|Pluto as Scar scarwdcc.png scarcalendar.jpg Vinylmation Scar.jpg Scar's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Scar's One Villain dollar bill Lion King Puzzle pin.jpg Scar and hyena pins.jpg Funko Pop Scar.jpg Disney Villains Pin set.jpg Disney-Villain-Socks.jpeg Scar-Bracelet.jpeg Hero Vs Villains Mystery Minis Exclusive wave.jpg scarandheyenas.jpeg scar.jpeg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 1.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 2.jpg Scar Tsum Tsum.jpg|Scar Tsum Tsum Mini Soft Toy Pins-Smiles-Smerks-and-Sneers-Mystery-Set-Web.jpg Lion King Scar Pin.jpg ScarOfficalSynop.png Halloween-disney.jpg|Pluto as Scar 71WcCJp5uTL._SX425_.jpg lion-king-2019-scar-flocked-funko-pop-vinyl-figure-popcultcha_1.1555380651.png Scar LK 2019 POP.png Tokyo Disney Villains Halloween.jpeg Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Timon & Pumbaa galleries Category:Hercules galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries